Rise of the Defias Brotherhood
by Taldrin
Summary: The first and second wars have left Azeroth in ruin, and the former ruler of Stormwind dead. King Terenes Menethil orders the house of nobles to oversee reconstruction of the destroyed city of Stormwind. They hire an esteemed group of engineers and builders - the Stonemasons - led by Edwin Vancleef, to help build the city.
1. Chapter 1 - Destruction

A storm of death and fury had fallen upon the city of Stormwind. It's white stone walls and grey cobblestone roads were painted in blood, and sounds of battle carried on the wind. The night was dark, the lamps and lanterns that usually illuminated the busy walkways and shop fronts were dwarfed by the flames eating away at the city. Rain fell in great reams from the black clouds above, coating everything in a glossy reflection that shined in the firelight. The sound of water rain beating on plated armour and rooftops mingled with that of dying men and frightened innocents.

The orcs had attacked the city before. When they first arrived in Azeroth, they were filled with bloodlust and hungry to devour a new world as they left the carcass of their dead one behind. Stormwind was the first large city in their path, and they attacked in great numbers. The humans of Azeroth rose up to meet them, and in battles fought across the lands, the orcs were defeated. Now, they had returned, with the same anger, the same madness. Yet this time, there losses had taught them what they had lacked. They respected their human defenders, and had attacked the city with intelligence. Chieftens and clan leaders lead the attacks with strategy.

Far Bigger and far stronger than any human, orcs are fearsome in battle. The knights and warriors of Stormwind had held the city for as long as they could. But the walls of the city had fallen, citizens had fled to the harbour as their homes burnt and their friends died, and many of the defenders lay still on the ground, armour battered and bodies broken.

Varian Wrynn, only son to the king Llane Wrynn, stood by the gates of the keep, watching his home burn. At eight years of age, he had heard talk of the orcs, of their ferocity and evil, but had never seem them himself. To him, they seemed to be crafted from the titans own hands for the sole purpose of murder. They showed no emotion except battle-forged anger, even in death. They scared Varian. His father had told him everyone should fear their enemies, but to never let it control you. Varian tried, but he could not deny how he felt. He had fallen into a nightmare, with no hope of awakening.

"We have lost the trade district my king." A knight said as he ran up to the Varian's father. "The orcs have pushed into the canal roads. We can no longer contain them, there is too much ground to cover and not enough of us left. They are spilling into the southern side of the city." His silver and blue armour, adorned with the fierce lion that is Stormwind's sigil, was splattered with blood.

Llane's reply was quick and decisive. "Take the men from the north, those guarding the cathedral. Keep them in the narrow roads by the tailors shops as long as you can, we should have an advantage there."

"My king, those men have already left. They went to the city gates." Llane looked grimly up at the sky. His kingdom was being destroyed, and any efforts to stop it felt hopeless. The men who went to the gates would all be dead by now. Llane had heard how bloody the fighting had been. Bodies piled near as high as the buildings, blood running from men's faces like water… Once the orcs were in the canals, there would be no containing them. It was time for them all to flee, Llane decided. He nodded to the knight. "Rally all the fighting men left, we will hold the docks for as long as we can. All we can do now is save as many as possible." The knight ran off briskly to the king's orders. Llane sighed deeply. He hoped to have never seen a day such as this one. "The city has fallen". He said to no one in particular. He looked down at his only child, protected behind a small group of royal guards, and managed a slight smile. He was watching the smoke rise to the sky, and the people who ran, fleeing the city. They pushed and shouted and cried as they went, some with wounds, others carrying all they could from their homes. The rain poured down on them all.

Varian watched his father walk over to one of the guards.

"Get Varian to the ships. Keep him safe." Llane shouted over the sounds of the city. The royal guards formed up around him then.

"Stay strong, Varian. We'll be out of here soon, safe in Lordaeron. We'll retake our home back from these beasts." His father said as Varian was escorted past. All he could manage in reply was a nod of his head. The terror was all around him then, men women and children pushing and screaming, an unrelenting desperate struggle to escape the city. The guards kept a tight formation around Varian, the swords buckled to their hips ready and waiting. The boy prince was alert and on edge, and he spied an orc sneaking towards his father. Varian nearly shouted in alarm, before realising it was Garona, the half-orc who had been spying on the orc clan's activity. The king and the half-orc exchanged words that Varian could not hear over the rush of bodies, but after they had finished, the king turned away and Garona produced a knife from her ragged clothing. For a moment, the half-orc stood alone and unnoticed, a weapon by her side. Her green skin and bulky body were alien to this world. As Llane turned back towards her, she stepped up to Varian's father and arced the knife upwards, thrusting the blade into the king's chest, through the mail armour he wore. Another push, and she drove the knife to its hilt. Horror spread across the kings face, as his blood seeped around the knife and began to drip to the floor. The crowd obscured Varian's view, the madness spilled around him as he stopped and stood still. The guards stopped with him, asking him to move on. They didn't know. The half-orc pulled the knife sharply back, and Varian watched as his father fell to his knees, and then slumped over to the cold, wet stone. The orc fled before anyone noticed the dying king. Llane turned his head, his own blood had turned the water that ran from his face red. He turned his head, and looked to his son who stared back, transfixed. The king's eyes closed, as others noticed him. Suddenly, all the guards were moving, the knights and advisors who followed the king were shouting and calling out, some kneeled before Llane, turning him over and holding the hole in his chest. But Varian knew it was useless; he had seen the life leave his father's eyes. Another knight came over and hastily instructed the guards to get Varian out of the city, but the boy barely heard it. He stared at his father as he was lifted and carried through the city. A lost child left the city that dark night, his father murdered and his home burned. The rain fell throughout the darkness, as a boat carried him from the nightmare, towards a new life in a distant land.


	2. Chapter 2 - Rebirth

Chapter 2: Rebirth

The first two great wars had come and gone, and a large portion of the lands of the humans lay in ruin. The power infused horde had ploughed through Azeroth, destroying all in their path, and had pushed north into Lordaeron. There, the humans rallied, and together with the help of the high elves of Quel'thalas, the dwarves of Ironforge and Aerie peak, and the Gnomes of Gnomeregan, they stopped the orc's advance. The battles left thousands dead. Once the humans finally mustered the power and will to take back their land, they were horrified at the sight of the devastation – nothing was spared. No city, village or town left untouched.

Stormwind, a once noble city, had succumbed to the deathly enemies. The humans that retook the city and drove the horde back saw little resembling a kingdom. Charred wood, rubble, bodies, bones and thousands of useless items littered the place where Stormwind once stood strong. Stormwind was once a city of great trade; Dwarfs, humans, and even gnomes would buy and sell from Stormwind, money was made and life was good for those who lived under the wing of the blue lion standard of Stormwind.

King Terenas Menethil, ruler of the newly formed Alliance of Lordaeron, was quick to order the recreation of Stormwind. The House of Nobles was appointed to see the creation of the city through and to make sure it resembled its former glory. Many former citizens of Stormwind helped to create the city – among them, a group named the 'Stonemasons' came to Stormwind in search of work, and recreating a glorious city would be nothing shy of a valiant effort. The group leader – Edwin Vancleef – hoped for a better life, but he also wanted to help the alliance in their struggle. There was not a better engineer in all of the Alliance than Edwin. He was creative, excelled with numbers, and determined at anything he told himself to be.

Edwin Vancleef rose from the harsh cold floor that he had paved the following day. He had slept for only a few hours, and he had to continue work. The sun was nowhere in sight, and the cold night brought a depressing chill down his spine. _Morning will be upon us soon_ he thought passively to himself. Until then, he went through a list of tasks to complete over the next few months. Stormwind was coming along better than he had thought, the great bridge overlooking a small lake had been created not long ago, and the white walls blocking view to the city from Elwynn Forest had been restored. Houses still had to be built and restored, but he left that to the other workers for now. He and his men would work on something else, possibly the largest project of them all. Stormwind Keep. He reminded himself of what the house of nobles had told him the following day… _The keep must be huge! It has to resemble the power that this city once had!_ As he strode along the dusty path way, towards the large pile of stones that would be, one day, be transformed into a colossal keep fit for a king, a bright figure moved slowly towards him. It was hard for Edwin to make out in the dim moonlight, but he eventually identified the figure to be a female member of the House of Nobles. As she moved closer to Edwin, he noticed her long, ocean coloured hair flowing down her shoulders, and the elegant bright dress she wore. Edwin now knew who this was – Vanessa Windreed. She was, as Edwin had figured, a member of the house of nobles. Edwin liked most of the members of the house that he had met, but Vanessa always stuck in his mind as being a particularly kind, generous and thoughtful person. Vanessa was now walking towards Edwin with a piece of rolled up parchment and a cup of steaming liquid. Edwin smiled kindly as she got closer. Vanessa returned the gesture with a soft, sweet smile of her own. She handed the cup to Edwin, and began to unroll the piece of parchment. It was very rare that Edwin was given anything for his work on Stormwind – In fact, Vanessa was the only one who every showed much appreciation. Edwin didn't mind too much though, he knew people were grateful for his work, and he enjoyed the attention Vanessa gave him. Edwin inspected the cup, identifying it has some sort of tea. He took a slip, looked at Vanessa and said, "Thank you for the tea. It isn't often I get to drink anything other than stale water."

Vanessa had finished un-rolling the parchment, and looked up at him, replying with, "Your welcome! It's the least we could do for you. We will be able to reward you justly once this place is finished, and the trading that used to flow through this city can happen again."

Edwin always enjoyed listening to Vanessa's words. They were always to comfort and encourage him, and Edwin needed it desperately sometimes. Not only did he have the weight of building a city on his shoulders, he also had to control the Stonemasons guild, the group of fifty or so who relied on Edwin to find work and secure pay. Vanessa finally moved up beside him, and showed him the contents of the parchment. It was a plan for the king's throne room. The room was a large opening, with a high domed roof. The room had entrances to several other rooms that lined the outside of the circle, as well as the large, long stone hallway that moved through the whole keep. It was an intimidating, military place. Edwin wouldn't want to be in that room with an upset king staring him down. He studied the plans, and nodded slowly. Making this would be difficult, Edwin knew, but he had overcome harder challenges. Time would be the biggest factor, and Vanessa seemed to know this as well.

'How long do you think it will take you?' Vanessa asked softly.

'For the whole keep? Maybe a few years. This room alone should take about six months.' Edwin replied. Vanessa smiled, looked at Edwin and said 'Take as long as is necessary. King Varian Wrynn will want a sturdy construction. Not that any of the Stonemasons construction has ever been un-trustworthy.' The compliment lightened Edwin. After he and Vanessa exchanged small talk with each other for a little while, they said goodbye, and Vanessa left Edwin to his work. Edwin wished she could stay there with him. He knew he had to focus on his work, but Edwin's mind constantly strayed towards thinking about her. Wishing she was there with him. Edwin stood for a moment, watching her leave, before continuing his original walk towards the soon-to-be keep, and continued his hard, labouring work.

The months rolled by for Edwin and his Stonemasons. The sound of hammers, saws and carts grew louder as the walls grew higher, and a city began to emerge from the rubble of the great invasion of the orcs. The trees that covered the lands re-emerged from the earth, travellers formed new villages and settlements, and all races once again began to live in peace. The greatest war the alliance had ever known was over, and a time of new-beginnings settled across the lands.


	3. Chapter 3 - Construction

Chapter 3: Construction

The city of Stormwind was nearing completion. Shops, towers, walls and bridges had been constructed, and now rose up with colourful roofs, made from brilliant white stone. Edwin Vancleef and Vanessa Windreed had become closer as the construction continued; she became fascinated with the construction process, and even helped out Edwin in the construction when he needed it.

Varian had returned to Stormwind for the first time in eight years, to see his future city. On a hot summer's day posters were placed around the city, stating that Varian would hold a speech for all the workers, and anyone else who wishes to hear. Edwin attended along with Vanessa Windreed, eagerly awaiting the future king's response to the city. As they gathered around the cathedral square, the magnificent peak of the city cathedral darting up in front of them, Varian stood half way up the stairs to the cathedral's entrance. It was well known that Varian had lost his father to a traitor of the alliance during the destruction of Stormwind, and since then spent his time with King Terenas Menethil, and his son Arthas. Varian looked to be in good shape. He was seventeen years old, and today he wore deep blue armour with golden streaks, and the symbol of the alliance – a fierce lion – sculptured into his broad shoulder armour. He was tall, with black hair and a seemingly joyous facial expression. Once everyone seemed settled, Varian began. His deep voice carried over the many people gathered.

'Greetings workers, organizers, future residents and travellers! It is truly great to see this city looking better than it did last time I laid eyes on it. It was only eight years ago when this city was being burned to the ground by vicious orcs; the work that has been done to restore this city is incredible, and for that, I thank those of you who are, or have, worked to build this city. You will all be rewarded greatly when the construction is complete. Until then, I will be travelling the Eastern Kingdoms along with alliance soldiers, in an attempt to find the people who were behind the assassination of King Llane Wrynn. I will return in approximately one year's time, to help with the rest of the creation of Stormwind. I have no doubt that soon these very streets will be crowded with all kinds; as we work, fight, help and create. And we will do this with great pride, as every enemy slain, every creature fed, every weapon forged, means a stronger; more resilient Alliance. One that can never be toppled; not even by a horde of murderous orcs. Farewell for now. May the hand of the alliance guide you, wherever you are!'

The large crowd that was gathered clapped happily, including Edwin and Vanessa, as Varian took a deep bow, and walked from the stairs towards a group of armoured soldiers.

"A short speech" Edwin remarked, as he and Vanessa walked leisurely away from the cathedral, and toward the nearly-built mage district. Some few people now lived within the walls of Stormwind. Bakers, Tinkerers, Alchemists and Hunters set up markets throughout the street as the population of the city grew.

"Short indeed. Good, nonetheless. I can see him becoming a fine king one day. He'll have the love of the people, no doubt there." Vanessa replied.

The eccentric purple roofs of the mage district came into view as they crossed a bridge, half built of stone and half of wooden planks. Below, muddy stale water sloshed around the canal, littered with sawdust and bricks. It would be one of the last tasks in creating the city, Edwin mused as they walked under a great smooth stone arch to enter the district. Cobblestone roads gave way to green grass here; near-built shop fronts lined the curving green paths, misshapen steps lead up and down to doorways, narrow streets snaked into large open areas with patios and benches placed around trees and bushes. Some buildings towered above them, others they would have to stoop to enter. This district of Stormwind was unmistakably built for those who cared little for order or control. One day, mages and enchanters would live in these buildings and sell in these shops. Spells of healing, scrolls of fortifying and potions of transformation would be bartered over, as wisps of arcane blow from the chimneys like smoke, and mystical creatures ride the wind with tails of azure lightening. Warlocks would work in smoky darkness, mastering the dark magic's, the spells and demons they summon would be the talk of the children as they dare each other to enter the shops of the mysterious sorceress.

"Such a beautiful place. The keep is a wonder, to be sure, but this is something else. Something natural, yet made by humans." Vanessa replied, as she turned all around, marvelling at the mage districts splendour.

"Made by us." Edwin replied, a smile on his face. "It's been so long since we started. Yet is feels like no time at all."

They walked for a while longer through the city as the sun fell. As darkness bloomed, they made their way to the newly restored houses in the Old Town district. The Stonemasons made temporary homes of wherever they were working, and so Edwin and Vanessa slept on thick straw pallets, the smell of freshly sawn wood filling the chill air. A member of the house of nobles she may be, yet Vanessa had started sleeping wherever Edwin did for some months now.


	4. Chapter 4 - Completion

Chapter 4: Completion

The king's speech brought new energy and life into Stormwind. The Stonemasons and other builders began to work harder than ever. The city began to swell with travellers and settlers. At night, shop windows began to glow with light from the hearth, and hearty laughter flowed from the taverns. The once broken city began to take shape. Houses were sold and the markets filled with goods from all over Azeroth; wagons and horses rode day and night through the gates of Stormwind as all races marvelled at the city. The walls were a thicker and whiter stone than before, the gate made from tougher steel, the bridge leading to the city proper built higher. If the city ever faced a foe as great as the orcs again, it would be up to the challenge.

As people began to make lives anew in the city, the Stonemasons thoughts turned from wood and stone to the lives they would make themselves. They had spent twelve long years of their life building this city, and still they had to watch and wait as others lived and sold and worked in their creation. They were Stonemasons - their profession was in building. But for the years they had worked in Stormwind, they had no home. No money to spend at a tavern or prowl the markets, no time to walk through the park on a hot day. No children to return to at the end of a day's work, with gifts and food they earned from their labours. And so, Edwin decided it was time to ask for payment. Not one of the Stonemasons expected wages for twelve years of work, such a thing would not be possible. But once the construction was complete, they wouldn't even have a place to live. Many talked of the king bestowing deeds to some of the fine houses they had built, others of earning the money to travel the lands by ship or by horse, journeying north to the resplendent cities and towns of Lordaeron; or visiting the ancient dwarvish homes, burrowed deep into the snowy mountains, smoke and flame billowing day and night from great forges.

King Terenes Menethil had ordered the reconstruction of Stormwind, and placed it in the hands of the house of nobles. With this in mind, Edwin asked Vanessa to arrange a meeting with the other members of the house of nobles. The stonemasons had never been good friends with the powerful and aristocratic members of the rich house, but they had got along fine so far. The house of nobles formed the richest and oldest bloodlines in all the eastern kingdoms, and held sway over business and land within Stormwind and the surrounding areas. It was they who appointed the Stonemasons as the major builders on Stormwind's reconstruction, and they, along with King Varian, who promised payment.

Vanessa's growing distance towards the other members of the house meant it was sometime before a meeting could be arranged, and Vanessa had little idea of who would be in attendance, or even what would be discussed. Edwin saw it much planer – the Stonemasons were to be paid. The who or why of the meeting mattered little. And so on a day when the clouds had covered the sky and the cobblestones glistened with recent rainfall, Edwin made his way to the north-eastern edge of Stormwind. Buildings gave way to woodlands and lakes here, until meeting the insurmountable mountains that surround Elwynn forest, guarding Stormwind from the lands beyond. Some of the grandest buildings of Stormwind were built here, just outside of the Cathedral and Dwarven districts.

The races of the alliance were not the only ones to be damaged by the orcs – creatures of the woods and the wilds had their homes destroyed in the war, as the orcs ploughed through everything they came across. Edwin noticed a rabbit bouncing its way through the growing grass heavy with water, and smiled. This land has come so far in twelve years, he thought.

The house of the meeting was not made by his hands – the house of nobles had some of their own draw up plans for their homes, and hired workers to build it. It had been built from thick wood shipped from the southern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms, a place named Stranglethorn Vale. A mass of dense forest, rushing rivers and territorial trolls made the lands both a popular place to purchase wood, and a dangerous one. The building was stacked three stories tall, windows and balconies aplenty. It would comfortably sleep ten, Edwin thought as he climbed the few steps leading to the door. A man stood guard, a fine steel sword at his hip, and as Edwin approached and stated his name, the guard motioned him inside.

The interior reflected the splendour Edwin had seen outside – thick fur rugs covered the floors, masterful paintings of distant lands lined the walls, a massive fireplace in the centre of the room roared with heat, lightening the space in dancing orange light. Edwin followed the guard down a corridor with doors to either side. Eventually the guard stopped and knocked lightly on one, and a muffled 'enter' was said in reply. The guard opened the door, and motioned Edwin in.

The room was much like the entry hall – a large table lay in the centre with high backed chairs surrounding it. Three of the chairs were occupied, two female and one male, all three of them humans. The first women looked young. She wore fine silk, and sat with a lazy demeanour, one arm resting on the table. The other was older, a serious look on her face and she turned it towards Edwin as he entered. The man sat at the end of the table, a book open with quill and ink ready.

The man spoke first, in a voice as calm and smooth as freshly fallen snow, and with too much condescension for Edwin's liking, he said "Edwin Vancleef. Our fine leader of the Stonemasons. What a terrific job you and your men have done on this city for these past years. The house of nobles is thankful for your work."

Edwin looked at him, and the other two seated at the table.

"It's been hard work. Twelve years of hard work. But we're proud of what we've helped create, so people like you can live safe in its walls."

"We scarcely need walls to keep ourselves safe." The younger women said, her eyes staring intently at Edwin as she spoke in her fast voice. "No. This city is for the lower citizens, the traders and the hunters. We are the drivers that keep it all moving forward."

To that Edwin made no reply. There was truth to her words, to be sure, but Edwin found he did not like the tone of her.

"Well. Let's get this meeting over with, shall we? I'm sure we all have important business to take care of. I have a meeting with the Kings own advisor later today, and I'm sure Edwin has some stones that need placing." Edwin let the anger that came to him show on his face. None of the three nobles made any reaction. "What is the reason for your visit? Do you wish to discuss plans for the canals?"

"No, we have that sorted." Edwin replied levelly. "The Stonemasons have asked for payment. The city's population is growing as people are making lives for themselves. The construction is near completed now, and there are many of us who wish to find a permanent home, not in the few half-built houses that remain. The markets are full all day long, and the taverns all night, yet we cannot join, as we have nothing to our name except the tools of our trade."

The three seemed to care little for the Stonemasons situation. The man nodded to himself a few times, the younger girl looked thoughtful for a second, and the elder still sat, straight-backed, staring at Edwin. She had not said a word yet, nor moved much at all, Edwin realised.

"I appreciate your forwardness Edwin. Asking for payment for a job that was, after all, voluntary, shows a strong character. Had you better blood, I think you'd rise high. Yet as it stands, you and your Stonemasons have done great work on this city, and for that you will forever have the favour of the Alliance, and indeed, Stormwind itself."

To Edwin's amazement, he said no more. Edwin suspected the man knew the Stonemasons were hired under the arrangement of payment when the city was built, and this was simply a tactic of bartering. These were, Edwin reminded himself, some the richest and most powerful people in all Azeroth. He thought it unlikely they became that way from being fair and honest.

"I understand the Alliance is putting all its resources into forging for armies, wood for boats, men to build and food for new villages. We are not asking for twelve years' worth of payment. Many of the Stonemasons would be more than content with deeds for houses in the city, or the surrounding villages. Maybe a horse and cart to help them along the way. We've put our lives on hold to help you build this city. We deserve something for our efforts."

"You've put your lives on hold?" The girl said divisively. "The war put everyone's lives on hold. You were the lucky ones, who were given provisions and a safe place to stay. Many starved after the war, and many more wandered for years looking for lost loved ones. Sorry if the war that destroyed most of the alliance has hurt your plans of whoring and drinking."

"Clara, we are not here to insult this man. Please keep your outbursts under control. Edwin, I am a busy person. If this is all you came here to say, this meeting is finished. I hope you continue your excellent work, and we have a fine city that will stand for centuries to come."

"I'm not sure if you hope me simple enough to give up that easily, or you really are so cruel. If you do not pay us, we will be living on the streets with no food and no work. Fair pay for our work was what was promised, and-" Edwin was saying, his voice growing as he realised this was no bargain to be struck – the house of nobles had no intention of paying them. He was cut off after a quick, uninterested nod from the man brought the guard that had been silently standing by the door up to Edwin's arm, and just like that he was being led out of the room. The memory of years of hard work, sleeping on stone floors with only rough canvas to cover themselves came to him then. There were times when the food supplied was barely enough, and it was all Edwin could do to keep the Stonemasons civil. A deeply unsettling feeling rose in Edwin as he realised the magnitude of what had happened today.

"You cannot do this! The king himself promised payment for our work!" Edwin began shouting as he squirmed in the iron grip. The guard kept on walking him away, the other hand resting on his sword. Once the door had been shut, Edwin shrugged the guard off and walked out of the building, anger boiling inside him.

The clouds above had promised a dark day, and as Edwin stared up at them, a light rain began to fall. The world closed in as the misty weather consumed the distant mountains, and the peaks of towers and the cathedral disappeared from sight. What was he to say to his Stonemasons? It was his responsibility to ensure everyone was paid. They trusted him, long before the war, to be the one who found the work, who talked and arranged, and who always found they got their pay. Even when the ones they worked for decided they would rather keep their silver. Edwin would have no luck forcing the house of nobles to surrender their pay. If the most powerful group of humans that exists do not wish to pay you, then you would not get paid. Perhaps, Edwin thought, the king may not share the views of the nobles. Perhaps he would honour his words.

Edwin had no wish to get Vanessa involved. She had only tenuous links to the nobles these days, and he did not want to see her discarded by the house. Her parents birth meant she had a place among them, but since their death, the nobles had paid less attention to her.

As desperation rose in Edwin, so too did resolve. He would not let him and his men be discarded to the dirt by these nobles. He would find a way to pay the Stonemasons.


	5. Chapter 5 - Meetings

Chapter 5: Meetings

"Vanessa. Please listen to me. Do not do anything rash. You know these nobles better than I, we must be careful."

The anger that had filled Edwin after the meeting with the nobles still left a bitter taste. It took a long walk through the city to clear his mind. He had then told Vanessa, who was not happy with the news.

"Those sleezy, gold hungry bastards." She said, pacing the dusty length of what would soon be the dwarven districts auction hall.

"I shouldn't be surprised. I've met many from the house of nobles who'd sell their own child if they found a wealthy enough buyer. Tell me who the meeting was with. I don't have many friends among the nobles, but I can at least find out what's happening."

Edwin grimaced. This was what he wanted to avoid. Vanessa could not get tangled up in this mess.

"I will tell you, because otherwise I know you'll get yourself in trouble trying to find out. But promise me you will be careful. Promise me you will not dig to deep. These nobles have far too much power in Stormwind. I think it's their own gold that is paying for the new Stormwind guard."

"The names, Edwin. I won't get into anything I can't get myself out of. I've lived with them most of my life, I can handle this."

Edwin sighed. "I didn't get their names. There was a man, fairly elderly, black hair. He thought the meeting might be about plans for the canals. Of the two women, one was young, very young. Auburn hair. Laid back, it was clear she cared little for the meeting. The elder women, perhaps of an age with the man, said not a word. She stared silently the whole time, barely moved a muscle."

"Okay. I think I can work with that." She said with a sigh, as she stopped pacing and sat on the stone floor beside Edwin. "What are you going to tell the Stonemasons?"

"Nothing, for now. They are good men, but if they find out they may not be paid, they will not act kindly. I still hope we can resolve this issue, and get them there pay."

Vanessa nodded slowly to his words. "And how do you plan to 'resolve this issue'? I know you as a man of action. You must have some plan.". She had a slight smile on her face, Edwin realised. As much as she left the intrigue and plots behind when her parents died, she still had a thirst for it.

"Not much of a plan, I'm afraid. I'll seek audience with King Varian. He publicly promised to pay the workers who have built this city. I will ask him personally for our just reward."

"And if he were to refuse?" Vanessa asked slyly, knowing the answer to her own question. Edwin looked at her, but there was no smile on his face.

"Then we shall use the citizens of this city against him. To force his hand. He would not risk such a disgrace to his name and his city. He would have no choice but to pay us. Many heard the promise of payment from his own lips."

With their twin plans discussed, Vanessa and Edwin slept with much to think about. In the morning, they put their plans into action.

At first, Edwin had hope to arrange a formal meeting with the king. He quickly found out how impossible that would be. Asking the royal guards availed him nothing but warnings and cold stares. The king's advisor who was often seen walking the city ignored him completely, the guards that followed the finely dressed man watched Edwin carefully. When the sun fell behind the mountains, he was no closer to talking with Varian. But that slipped from his mind as the night grew darker, and Vanessa was nowhere to be seen. They had been staying at the northern end of the dwarven district for some time now, and they always found each other before nightfall. The short, hairy dwellers of this part of the city were loud and unyielding, the crash of their hammers and glow of their forges filled the day and night as they worked on the finest armaments gold could buy. Hides were sold and bought, and carted here to make every kind of leather goods, to be displayed on the streets for potential customers. Edwin walked these streets now, but found no sign of Vanessa. He felt like striding up to the house of the meeting he had attended yesterday and demanding to know where she was, but he calmed himself and knew it was not the right decision. Vanessa said she could handle the nobles, and Edwin believed her. He would have to trust that whatever she was doing, she was not getting into too much danger.

The following morning was cold and crisp. A low mist lined the nearby mountains, the air felt light and fresh as Edwin rose from his fitful sleep. Birds flew overhead in the golden light of dawn, cawing and screeching to the clear sky. The bustle of the city had begun, as all races of the alliance went about their day, walking down the streets and entering shops the Stonasmasons had built. Humans wore thick fur and cloth to keep the chill off them, whereas the dwarves were used to the colder lands of the north, in places such as Dun Morogh, home to the dwarven city of Ironforge, where the ground is covered in thick snow all year round.

Edwin's joy at seeing the city so alive warred with his worry for Vanessa and the Stonemasons. He was walking by the canal, on his way to oversee the completion of the Old Town district, when he heard talk that caught his ear.

"You heard me! Two weeks' time, the marriage is to take place. The ceremony will be private of course, being he is the king, but there will be celebration in the streets all day long!"

"Ah and to such a sweet one! I once saw Tiffin leave the city walls to visit a struggling village nearby, and personally deliver bread and meats for them. Have you ever heard of soon to be royalty doing such a thing?"

Edwin slowed, and turned to follow the two who were talking.

"I know, I know. It'll be such a sweet thing to have a queen in the city. The king is to announce his marriage plans publicly later today, at the city park. Such a beautiful place to announce a wedding! I know there will be merriment there for weeks to come" The voice trailed off as Edwin left them. It [ma1] felt wrong to ask the king for payment after he just announced his plans for marriage. But there was nothing for it, the house of nobles had left Edwin no choice. He would do what he could to speak to the king.

The park was full of people, and a raised platform quickly erected for the king and his procession. Edwin had gone to his Stonemasons after hearing of the kings plans, and told them he would not be able to help with the building today. He then went to the park, and selected the best place to get his voice heard. He decided the best course of action would be to try and get the kings attention after his announcement, as he was making his way back to the keep. And so Edwin waited, as more and more people came to see the announcement. The park was a large open circle of flowers, trees and stone benches. The large area offered an unhindered view of the whole park. The outside of the circle was lined with shops and inns.

The sun was high in the sky, having purged the mist and the chill from the morning, when the crowd began to shift and murmur in excitement. Edwin could see the kings procession moving into the park. Guards came first, making way for the rest. Some twenty guards were in attendance, richly armoured in silver and blue, fine leather scabbards at their hips. The king and Tiffin came in the middle of them, waving and greeting the crowd of common folk. It was some time before they finally made it to the platform. Four guards accompanied them on the dias, whereas the others stood guard below.

Edwin barely heard the speech. There were many people here, and all enraptured with the king and soon-to-be queen. He was not sure how they would feel about Edwin trying to seek audience with the king. He must get Varian's attention, but he did not want to attract to much attention from anyone else. Edwin thought shouting how the nobles had refused to pay them was like to cause confusion, and perhaps anger. Anger at him for bringing this up during a wedding announcement and ruining the occasion, or anger at Varian and the nobles, he was not sure.

Edwin was not focused on the speech, but he saw the connection between Varian and Tiffin. Tiffin was of noble birth, but this was not wholly a political marriage. Varian did not seek to win an enemy to his side, or secure a tenuous hold on some distant land. Varian had chosen Tiffin because he loved her. A rare thing to see from kings and queens, Edwin thought. Sooner than he would have liked, the king and Tiffin were descending the platform, to cheers and cries from the crowd. "Long live the king, long live the queen!" they shouted, and "For the alliance!".

And then the procession was coming towards him. Slowly they made their way through the crowd. Edwin had chosen a position outside an inn, with wooden table and chairs for dining with views of the park. The small area was built of stone, and raised a few inches above the grassy ground. He squeezed his way through the crowd, making his way to the edge of the stone, so he would be close to the king as he went past. His heart thudded as they meandered closer and closer. There were so many gathered here, he did not want to cause a commotion. The sound of the crowd surged as they came past, but twenty-five years as the leader of the stonemasons had taught him about making himself heard.

"Varian!" He bellowed, in a tone he hoped would illicit interest from the king. Varian turned his head in Edwin's general direction.

"My king! Hear me, I beg you."

The people he was pushed up against turned in annoyance. Some tried to push him back, away from the king.

"I am Ediwn Vancleef, leader of the Stonemasons. I must speak to you!"

Varian was looking at him now, and seemed to almost say something, but the guards were still moving, the crowd was still cheering, and he kept on walking.

"It is urgent, Varian! It concerns the construction of this city!"

It was Tiffin who stopped the procession. She spoke to Varian briefly, and then the king was talking to one of the guardsmen. His hand came up to point directly at Edwin, and then the guard was pushing his way through the crowd. Had the king decided to talk to Edwin, or had this guard been sent to keep Edwin away from the procession? Perhaps he was to be taken to the stockades. He did not know. He could run, slip away into the crowd, and wait for them all to pass. But no, he would not ruin what could be his only possibility of speaking to the king. Edwin stood as the guard came. He gripped Edwin's forearm, and spoke close to Edwin, his voice raised to be heard above the crowd. "Come with me. The king wants to speak with you." Hope filled Edwin. The procession had moved on, but the guard led him briskly forwards, trailing behind the ring of guards protecting the king and Tiffin. They left the park and the crowd behind, and were now walking beside the canals, back to the keep. The citizens of the alliance stopped and stood aside as the king's procession came past. Edwin still wasn't sure if he was a prisoner or if the king did wish to speak to him on matters of the city's construction. The guard who was escorting Edwin didn't seem to be ensuring he wasn't going to slip away.

When they arrived at the keep, the king came to him before entering. Most of the guards had left once within the gates of the keep – the people of the city were not usually permitted within. The king was resplendent in his supple clothing's, adorned with the blue lions of the alliance.

"Edwin Vancleef. A pleasure to meet you. I cannot tell you how happy I am to see this city rebuilt. My father ruled here all his life. The day of its destruction left me a king without a city. It was men like you that did far more than build some buildings. You built a kingdom, where people can live in safety, and in peace, under the wing of the Alliance. You have so much to be proud of." The king said, a genuine smile of happiness on his face. Edwin knew he had made the right choice then.

"But you did not interrupt my procession just to hear my thanks, I am sure. What did you wish to bring to my attention so urgently?"

"My king…" Edwin hesitated. The nobles were powerful. But this was the king of Stormwind he was speaking to, the second most powerful ruler of the Alliance. "I wanted to ask about payment for the Stonemasons work."

"Hm. Not quite the urgent matter I thought you'd be brining to me. Well, being that the city is more or less complete, I am sure we can get you paid. Terenes put the house of nobles in charge of hiring, I believe. You should speak to them." And he began to turn away. Edwin's quick reply caught his attention.

"I went to the house of nobles, and they declined to pay us. They said the work was voluntary, although I suspect they knew that was not what we signed up for. We did not come here to seek fortunes. We came to help rebuild a lost city. But if we are not paid, we will be forced to live on the streets, or wonder the lands without anything to our name."

The king looked thoughtful.

"They declined to pay you? How peculiar. Of course, the men who built this city will be paid. I promise you that. The alliance would not leave you with nothing. We will likely have more work for you in some months' time as well, if that is of interest. I will talk to the house of nobles. Return here in five days' time. Midday. We will speak again. Until then, farewell."

Edwin left the keep in a good mood. He believed Varian's words. Believed Varian would not let the nobles get away with not paying the Stonemasons. Edwin counted himself, and the whole city, fortunate that Varian had turned into a good, honest king.

After his talk with the king, he went to the Old Town, and helped with the construction there. The Old Town was the only part of the city to survive the orc attack. Many of the old stone buildings survived, with some minor damage. The construction works they did there was more reconstruction and repairing than building anew.

Vanessa had not returned from her investigations. It was another night alone for Edwin, and another night of fearing for her safety.

It was two days later that Edwin found her, waiting in evening's twilight by the dwarven district. The moon was full, lighting the sky a pale blue and colouring the cobblestone streets in white and gentle shadows. The dwarven district was quieter in the evening, yet some few citizens still walked the darkening streets, and the deep sounds of anvils meeting hammers filled the lonely night with sound and life. She did not see Edwin at first.

"Vanessa. I'm so happy to see you"

She turned and smiled at his words.

"I have missed you. Sorry for taking so long. I forgot how formal some of the nobles are. Meetings and dinners and offers of accommodation that could not be refused. Come inside, I have a fire going."

True to her word, a small fire lit the length of the auction hall. To Edwin's surprise, chunks of thick meat sizzled on a pan balanced atop the flames; herbs and seasonings lathered the meat.

"The nobles haven't been good for much, but they know how to give gifts. I didn't tell them the lands I inherited are no longer worth much, after the war. Battles do not help the earth bear grain and wheat."

"You didn't get much from the nobles then?"

"Unfortunately not. The few friends I have there are not involved with the city's construction. My poking around resulted in very little. But there is something strange going on within the house of nobles. Fear is spread thick throughout the families. People with family names I had never heard of were granted access to the keep. There have been disappearances, and some even whispered of murder. I felt a darkness had fallen over them all. They treated me kindly, but cautiously, very cautiously."

"As if our own troubles were not bad enough. This sounds like something bigger than us."

"I thought the same. The lady you encountered in the meeting. The elderly one, who said nothing. Just mentioning her bought strange reactions. I followed her through the city yesterday. She went to the mage district, and into the slaughtered lamb inn."

"The slaughtered lamb? A known place for the darker kinds of magic's to linger. Warlocks and shadow priests spend their time there. What business could this noble lady have in such a place?" Edwin posed.

"Naught but bad things. A place of shadow breeds plots and evil. I waited for some hours, and did not see her leave."

Edwin sighed out his frustration and worry. "I think this won't be a simple matter to resolve after all. I do have some good news, at least. I managed to have words with the king personally. He was not aware the nobles had refused to pay the us. He promised to look into the matter, and asked me to return two days from now."

"Well. That's something, at least. How much power the king has over the nobles, I am not sure. I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

And with that, there talk turned from dire matters to the people Vanessa had met, and the announcement of Tiffin and Varian's marriage. Even with worry for the Stonemasons stacking higher every day, Edwin slept peacefully beside Vanessa.


	6. Chapter 6 - Downfall

Chapter 6: Downfall

Edwin and Vanessa arrived at the keep, the day the King had instructed. The streets were busy this time of day with people coming and going. The gate to the keep was open, but guards stood outside, permitting only those who had business within. As Edwin and Vanessa walked up, one of the guards asked pleasantly, "Good afternoon. What brings you to Stormwind keep?"

"We have a meeting with the king" Edwin replied. "About matters of the city's construction." He hastily added, after seeing the guards mistrust. Edwin was not the sort who would be meeting the king. His rough clothes were old and worn, and hard labour had left his skin rugged and leathery.

The guard motioned to another, and he left his post to walk up the stone steps and into the keep.

"Wait here please." Was all the guard said, and so Vanessa and Edwin waited.

It was some minutes before the guard returned. The two exchanged words briefly, before turning towards Edwin.

"The king is busy today, and cannot find time to see you. He asks you to return again, in six days."

Edwin and Vanessa shared a worried look. Perhaps the king simply was busy, and had more important matters to attend to. Or perhaps not, and he had no real care for the Stonemasons. Or the king could be waiting for them right now, and whoever the guard spoke to had loyalty to the house of nobles instead of the king. Impossible to know. They would have to wait, and hope. If the meeting was delayed again, they agreed, there would be more cause for concern.

In the days that followed, Vanessa tried again to learn more from the nobles, but she was found little that would help them. She quickly became caught in a tangle of precarious meetings, prying questions and sly words whenever she entered that world. Edwin put his mind to his work, discussing and debating how best to refuel the canals with clean water. In the end, they decided to ask the mages if they would conjure it up for them. The mages were not ecstatic. Such an amount would take a long time, even for the most powerful among them.[ma1]

The atmosphere in the city grew steadily as the king's marriage drew closer. Banners were made, flowers were picked, and trade in the city surged like never before. The Stonemasons noticed this as well. The merriment they could not join in, the meat and mead they could not share. They were still living in cold, empty houses. They were asking Edwin when they would be paid. Some had asked more than once. They were, perhaps, suspecting that something was amiss. But they trusted Edwin, and so they continued to work as normal without complaint.

The days crept by, but eventually, six days had passed since they had been turned away from the keep. Vanessa and Edwin once again walked their way to the keep. This time, they didn't even make it to the gates. They were some ways out when a royal guard found them.

"Edwin Vancleef." The guard said, before Edwin or Vanessa had even seen him. They both turned to see the guard, much akin to the ones they had seen by the keep.

"Greetings, to the both of you. I have tidings from the king. He apologises for the delay, but the plans for his royal marriage are taking too much of his time, and he is postponing your audience. In ten days from today, the king will see you. He wishes you to know he is still looking into the matter that you brought to him, and is confident in finding a resolution promptly."

Edwin nodded solemnly, and the guard left.

"Well." Vanessa said, plainly. "My trust in our new king is diminishing."

Edwin sighed, as they began to walk back to the dwarven district.

"I thought he was an honest man. I had such hope after speaking to him." The Stonemasons had never dealt with an employer so powerful, and the thought scared Edwin. There was little he could do. Turning the citizens of the city against the nobles seemed more and more to be the only solution. Edwin had no want to see the city they had built for safety harbour hatred, and a wedge be driven between the alliance and the citizens of it. The war had made equals of everyone, rich or poor, noble or bastard. To see that dissolved so soon was a sad thought.

"I still have hope. It is his wedding after all. Perhaps he does mean to meet with us."

"That's what we said last time. How long will we be waiting after we are turned away again? A month? A year?"

"I know. The Stonemasons are getting restless. This will be the last time, I promise you. We will go to the keep in two weeks' time. If we are put off again… We will have to plan for that now."

"What did you have in mind?" Vanessa asked, quizzically.

"The Stonemasons are not the only ones who were hired to build this city. We will ask the stonecutters and the woodworkers, the carvers and the labourers. We will get them all to ask for payment – and when they are denied, we will let the city know what has become of the nobles and their king."

The days leading up to the wedding went slowly for Edwin and Vanessa. They talked of protests and targets, they looked and asked for anyone else who had asked for payment, they poked around for any other group who may be sympathetic to their plight. The plotting and scheming weighed heavily on Edwin – he had no wish for things to turn out this way. Vanessa disliked it as well, but it seemed to Edwin she had a talent for it.

The day of the wedding was bright and blue, the canals and buildings were lined with sweet smelling flowers that infused the city with a happy demeanour. The trading in the city reached new heights, as all kinds walked the streets bartering over trinkets and bread, fish and meat, potions and spells, cloths and furs. Many nobles and friends of the king were invited to the private ceremony, as a crowd of a thousand stood outside the gates of the keep, cheering and celebrating. The King and new queen descended from the height of the keep to make a public appearance, when the sun was setting a bright orange. Vanessa and Edwin watched as the massive crowd took joy in the royal marriage. The newlyweds made no mention of the city, or those that helped create it, in their speech to the common folk. The merriment lasted all night and into the next day, and it seemed the whole city was drunk on happiness. It wasn't just about the marriage, Edwin realised. This was a celebration of the Alliance recovering from the war. This was a celebration of lives being remade, of people finding what they had before, of love and friendships that aren't being torn apart by circumstance.

The atmosphere was intoxicating, but instead of drawing him in, it choked Edwin. He felt an outsider to the people of the city as they ran and laughed and drank, as he sat in the shadows of a home, harbouring despair and hatred.

The city seemed to take a collective break after the wedding, with shops closed and the streets quieter than usual. That was fine by Edwin and Vanessa. It was five days until their meeting with the king, and Edwin found himself getting more anxious every day. He expected to be turned away again. And after that, he must act. The thought was not a happy one.

At last, the day came. Edwin and Vanessa, for the third time, made the walk to the keep in hopes of seeing the king, the plans they had made in the front of their minds. The gates to the keep were closed, and guards stood outside, stern and still.

"I'm Edwin VanCleef, this is Vanessa Windreed. We have a meeting arranged with the king."

As before, one of the guards left to enter the keep, and returned swiftly.

"Come with me, Edwin Vancleef." The guard said, to Edwin's shock.

"The meeting is with Edwin Vancleef only, lady. You must wait outside" The armoured man said, as Vanessa started to follow.

"Fine. I'll be waiting here." Vanessa said, a worried look on her face.

"I'll be back soon" was all Edwin could say. He was then being led up the steps into the keep proper.

Edwin was scared. So much rested on this meeting. So much relied on its outcome. If the king was seeing him today to give him and the Stonemasons payment, he saw a path that led to peace. He saw his Stonemasons settling down, buying a house, being merry in the taverns and shops. He saw himself and Vanessa together. Perhaps he could even ask for her hand in marriage. The thought took him for a few moments – a house alone in the woods of Elwynn, a garden with fresh herbs and beautiful flowers. A lone path leading to the local village, with fresh meat and bread to be bought. They could travel the lands for a while, go far north to Lordaeron, the capital city of the alliance. Or they could settle down, have children of their own to care for and love. The other path, if the king denied them payment, was worse. That led to anger, and protests, and riots. His stonemasons would be cast into the dirt, homeless. Vanessa would have to move back to her family's poor lands. And Edwin would do anything to get what he was owed from the king and the nobles.

Edwin had helped create the massive stone structure of the keep, and was surprised when he realised he was being taken to the throne room, at the very heart of the building. This would be more official and public than Edwin had hoped. As he walked up the sloping corridor to the large circular room, he felt the power the place commanded. It was, after all, it's purpose. To intimidate criminals, and show the power of the alliance. The king sat his throne, a few steps above anything else in the room. Guards lined the outside, all armed and armoured.

As Edwin came to the centre of the room, a softly spoken man announced him. "Edwin Vancleef, you are in the presence of Varian Wrynn, son of Llane Wrynn, king of Stormwind." Realising he did not know the correct custom for such a formal meeting, Edwin bowed and hoped that was enough.

A moment of silence filled the space. Edwin could almost feel the tense atmosphere, the two paths that hinged on a needle thread. He looked at the face of the king, and saw only a hard determination.

"What brings you to seek my presence today, Edwin Vancleef?" The king spoke, his voice firm.

It took a few seconds for Edwin to respond. The kings tone, the masquerade of power in the room, the formalness of the meeting… Edwin thought he already knew which way the needle was to fall.

"The matter of which we spoke before, my king. The nobles refused to pay the Stonemasons. I had hope you would look into the matter."

"Yes, I remember. I looked into the matter. As the work was voluntary, we cannot give you payment at this time. Once the alliance is wealthy as it was before the war, we will be glad to reward you for your services."

Edwin shook his head, as the needle tipped and feel to the side of conflict.

"You promised me. You gave me your word. You said the alliance would not leave the men who built this city with nothing, yet you sit there and do just that." Anger crept into Edwin's voice, as the injustice of it all filled him. "I will not let the men who trust me, who follow me, to be used like some whore, thrown away when you're finished with us. Such a thing is not forgivable, and not forgettable. Do the right thing, Varian. Stormwind was a great city under your father's name. Would you sully his image to save a few gold pieces?"

"You will not get anger from me. The simple fact is, we have not enough to pay you, even if we had any obligation to do so. I am sorry it has come to this. But there is nothing I can do for you."

"As I told you before. We do not ask for twelve years' worth of wages. Deeds to the houses we built are reward enough."

"It cannot be done"

"Why?" Edwin replied hotly.

"If the alliance gave houses to you and the Stonemasons, the other workers will want the same. We do not have enough."

"We built your kingdom, so you could rule over it. We will not see it defiled and ruined by the likes of you." Edwin near shouted. And then one of the wooden doors to the side of the throne swung opened, and Tiffin Wrynn stepped through.

"What is the matter? Varian, what is this?" Tiffin asked, her sweet voice writhe with concern.

"Stay out of this Tiffin." Varian said softly. Edwin interrupted before she could.

"Your noble king would deny the hundreds who built this city payment. He would see them homeless and hungry, whilst he and his nobles sit under the walls we made. For years we have toiled in this city. For years we have slept in cold stone houses, rationed out food so we could all eat, moved stone, mixed mortar, planned and excavated, cut and carved, sawed and sanded. All for it to harbour a rotten king."

"You will not speak to my wife so!" Varian shouted, anger breaking through his steadiness.

"Varian, is this true? You are not going to pay the workers?" Tiffin spoke from genuine confusion. It almost made Edwin sad, to see such an innocent thing witness this.

"Tiffin… please. Stay out of this." The king said, wearily. He looked as sad as Tiffin was confused, at having to involve her.

"Why would you not pay them?" Tiffin asked again, sternly.

"Because he cares nothing for the lower people of this world. He cares only for his power and his own wealth" Edwin said acidly.

"Get him out of here!" Varian shouted, and the guards eagerly sprang into action, striding towards Edwin.

"You do not deserve the place your father held! You do not deserve the power you have!" Edwin bellowed as the guards dragged him out of the keep, his feet barely touching the ground. They dragged him down the sloping keep, as Edwin simmered with anger. They dragged him down the steps of the keep, and roughly pushed him through the gates. For a moment he wanted nothing more than to shout at the guards for serving a corrupt king. But the moment passed, and after a few deep breaths, he was thinking a bit clearer. It was then he noticed Vanessa was not waiting for him.

"Where is Vanessa?" Edwin asked at the guards, to no reply. They barely moved at all. Stormwind's roads were busy with people going about their business, the city filled with sound. Edwin stood for a few moments more and collected himself. He then set out at a quick walk towards the dwarven district. Perhaps she had just gone back to their most recent home.

He heard commotion as he got nearer. Shouts and scuffles. And a scream he instantly knew was from Vanessa. He ran then, and quickly came upon a group of his Stonemasons and other workers helping Vanessa to her feet. Her silks were torn, and her trousers ripped at the knees.

"Vanessa!" He called out the moment he saw her.

"We found some goons dragging her through the streets, we did." Said Burlen. He had been with the Stonemasons well before the war, his stocky dwarvish strength and stone working skills had been invaluable. "Aye. We scared 'em off though. Gave 'em a few good bruises, I'll bet." Then Vanessa was up, and Edwin embraced her warmly.

"What happened?" Edwin asked.

She took a few breaths before replying. "I was waiting outside the keep, just as you left me. A few minutes later, a group came and grabbed me and started dragging me. They held my mouth so I wouldn't scream, and warned passers-by to not interfere." Her voice was ragged and fast. Edwin hated to see her so.

"This is no chance encounter. The meeting with the king went poorly. Very poorly. We should leave the city, at least for a little while."

"What is this about Edwin?" Gregor was the one who spoke, yet the Stonemasons who were gathered all wanted to know the answer. "A meeting with the king? Your lady being dragged through the streets? You've been distracted as of late, we've all noticed it. Is there something we should know?"

Edwin thought. He wanted to tell them that, at the moment, it was looking like they weren't going to get anything for their many years of work.

"The king does not want to pay us, does he?" Another asked, to Edwin's dismay. His reaction betrayed him. "That pompous bastard. He wants us to build his city and give us nothing for it? We suspected this, but dared not believe it."

"I wanted to tell you all. You have a right to know. But I had hope to resolve the issue cleanly and quickly, to get you your earned pay." Edwin said.

"I guess that's of the table then." Burrlem remarked.

"For the moment… yes. The king and the house of nobles do not wish to pay us. But we are not so weak as that. We are not so powerless ourselves."

"You have a plan then?"

"We do." Vanessa replied. "But Edwin was right, we two should leave the city. Someone is clearly not happy with us being here. Please, do not act irrationally. Go about your work as normal."

The Stonemasons shifted uncomfortably. The want to act was written in their faces and poses.

"Trust me." Edwin said. "We will not let them get away with this."

A few of the Stonemasons nodded. "We trust you Edwin. If you say it's best to wait, then we will wait."

"Thank you." Edwin said. "We must leave now. Whoever sent those men, they will soon learn Vanessa was not captured. We'll stay low in Elwynn. I'll contact you when the time comes. Good luck."

And then he left them, as they reluctantly started going back to their work. Edwin held Vanessa close as they took the shortest route to the gates of Stormwind, and into Elwynn forest.

But they never made it past the gates of the city. They followed the canal roads at a brisk pace, weaving between horses and carts. They strode over the arching bridges that crosses the canals, and into the trade district, a loud tangle of shops and peddlers and activity. Under the inner walls of the city they went, and to the bridge that connects Stormwind with Elwynn forest, and the gates of the city. A group of guards, fifteen strong, stood in a line on the bridge. Their silver and blue armour caught the sun, and they shimmered in the daylight, the scabbards at their hips threatening blood and violence. Guards had never stood watch over the city gates before, and they looked inwards, towards Edwin and Vanessa. Edwin stopped, and the line of guards began to approach.

"Behind us." Vanessa uttered, her voice a chill whisper. Another pack of guards approached behind them, the two groups closing in with nowhere to escape to.

"What is the meaning of this?" Edwin called out to the guards. As always, they seemed not to hear him. The jump from the bridge to the water was a dangerous height, and the waters lead nowhere. There was only one solution that Edwin could see.

"When they get close, we'll try and knock one of the guards down and run for the forests. It's our only chance of escape." Edwin muttered to Vanessa.

"What?" Vanessa said under her breath, startled.

"I am not armed!" Edwin called out, although in truth he did have a knife on him. The guards were close now.

"Edwin VanCleef. Vanessa Windreed. By decree of the King, you are to come with-." One of the guards began to say formally, as Edwin chose his time to act. Vanessa followed suit, and in two quick strides they were barrelling into the heavy armour of the closest guard. They managed to topple him over, but the impact stunned Edwin, and Vanessa stumbled. The path was clear now. Edwin had gotten passed the guards, and the path was clear. He could see the gates of Stormwind and the lands beyond. He would have no trouble outrunning the guards in their heavy armour, and it would take some time for them to get horses. He could run through the forests for hours, and they'd never be able to find him. He could leave it all behind and find a new life, without kings or nobles or even the Stonemasons who rely on him. But instead he looked back, and saw Vanessa had fallen. The guards were quick to react, and were coming for her. Edwin knew there was no time to grab her and escape. But go to her he did, and he brought Vanessa to her feet as the guards reached out for them. Thickly mailed hands grabbed Vannessa and pulled here away from Edwin, which caused an anger to stir within him. He dived for the one of the guards, tackling him at the waist and dragging him down to the cobblestoned ground. The loud _thunk_ as his helmet crashed against the road was so satisfying to Edwin's ears. And then it was within his own head that he heard a great _thunk_ , and the world turned dark.


	7. Chapter 7 - Banishment

Chapter 7: Banishment

Dark blue was all Edwin could see. As he opened his eyes, the tops of shadowy trees silhouetted against the dark blue. The sky, he realized. He was looking up at the sky. Then it came back to him, and he rose from his bed of grass and twigs to sit among the forests of Elwynn. The canopy of leaves above flecked light and shadow on the leafy ground. The trees stood far apart from each other, leaving room for horses to trot and beasts to roam, neither of which he could see. The lands rose and fell in Elwynn, like an ocean of green and yellow. The woodlands spanned miles and miles, a single stone road connecting Stormwind to the Redridge mountains and Westfall. Various villages and settlements lie nestled within the woods, the largest of which being Goldshire, just a few miles south of Stormwind. It had been fully levelled during the war, not one building had been left standing.

Edwin stood and took in the sights, as his mind processed what had transpired. He had been knocked out by the attack on the bridge. And Vanessa was not with him. He surmised that the king and nobles no longer wanted him in the city. But why had they not thrown Vanessa out with him? The thought brought fear to Edwin. He pushed it away resolutely. Now was the time for act. The king had made his move. Now it was his turn. He was not sure how angry the king would be. He was not sure what to expect next. Perhaps Vanessa had been thrown out of Stormwind after the attack on the bridge, and they had just been left in different locations. Or perhaps her still being a member of the house of nobles meant they could not banish her from the city. Edwin hoped that was true.

The sun had set, but he could tell where it had gone by the brightness of the sky. He had no way of knowing how far they had taken him, but Edwin thought it could not have been too far. The wind had swept away any tracks that he could see, but if he had come here by horse, he thought they'd still be some tracks left. But there was nothing, and so Edwin decided to head north, toward Stormwind. If he didn't see the city itself, he'd at least come to the mountains that surround Elwynn. From there, he hoped the mountains would tell him to go east or west. They sloped smaller and smaller as they rolled towards the dusty planes of Westfall. The other option was to head south, until he reached the river that winds through the forest. The stone road crosses and runs alongside it many times, and from the road, Edwin could find Stormwind or Goldshire. Yet he wished to go to Stormwind. He came up with a few good reasons: maybe the gates were not guarded, the Stonemasons could have caught wind of the attack on the bridge and were awaiting him outside, he could find a way to sneak himself into the city. In reality, Edwin knew his motivations were much simpler. He wanted to be close to Vanessa.

The sky had turned from its dark blue to a simple dark void, freckled with stars of white and silver, by the time Edwin reached the mountains. The trees stopped only a few feet from the base of the mountains, however it was clear to see the mountains began to slope downwards the farther west he looked, revealing more of the starry sky. And so Edwin went east.

He was shaking with cold by the time he saw the great white walls of Stormwind emerge over the rolling hills. His head hurt, and the exertion had made him feel dizzy. The blow he had suffered had done more than knocked him out, Edwin thought.

As he came closer to the gates, he saw flickering shadows and warm orange light. Lanterns lit the stone path leading up to the gates of Stormwind, and the bridge was lined with torches dancing with firelight, washing the stonework in shades of red.

The sinister outlines of armed guards stood at the gates. The flames light danced off their polished armour, and their helmets gave the dark figures an unnatural look. There would be no sneaking past them. The looming gates stretched the short distance between the mountains. There was no sign of their encounter on the bridge, and no sign of Vanessa, or of any Stonemasons. The sight suddenly made Edwin sad. The way to his former life blocked off. Vanessa out of reach. Cut off from all the Stonemasons that depended upon him. Misery rose in Edwin, as he stood at the edge of the forest in the cold, cold night. The air was fresh and welcoming, and Edwin embraced it. The darkness hid himself from the world, enveloping him in its mystery. He looked up at the night sky and saw an endless nothingness. The trees swayed and rocked gently in the whispering wind as Edwin contemplated what was to happen next. He had every reason to believe he would not be allowed in the city, apart from an official exile. It was logical to believe the guards there would know his face, and block him entry from the city, or worse. Yet Edwin almost stepped out from the woodlands and into the open. He so wanted to walk up to the gates, to walk over the bridge, and find Vanessa. They could leave right now. Edwin could find her and they could leave, Stonemasons and payment be damned. It wasn't a brave or a heroic thought, but it was all Edwin wanted just then. To leave it all behind, with Vanessa beside him, seemed like the only good thing left in the world.

He stood for a while longer before his bones began to ache from the cold. He reluctantly turned from the gates of Stormwind, and began to follow the road to Goldshire.

The walk had warmed his body by the time he reached the growing town, but the rest of him felt half broken. Goldshire was lit with lantern and torch, much like Stormwind. Edwin hadn't seen Goldshire in years, and its progress surprised him. The town clung to the fork in the road, either heading east to the Redridge Mountains or west towards Westfall. The tavern had been built upon and expanded, and merriment drifted from its open door. 'Lion's Pride Inn' the sign proclaimed. Edwin had no money for a room, nor even for a drink. The rest of Goldshire consisted of a houses spread out over the grassy planes. Trees had been cut down here to make way for the buildings, yet many still dotted the area. A great blacksmiths shop stood opposite the inn with a great chimney protruding from its roof, already stained from soot. A deep red glowed from inside. Edwin walked past those, until he found a stable. He grabbed as much clean straw as he could find, and fitfully slept the rest of the cold night away, surrounded by the smell of beasts and the thoughts of loss.

The next morning, Edwin rose early from his bed of straw and went to wash in the river. The water left him so cold he was shaking again, so he decided to go to the inn. Even if he had no money for drink or food, the hearth would keep him warm.

The day went slowly for Edwin. It was late afternoon when he felt a tap on his shoulder. Edwin was slouched in a chair near the fire, lost in thought for some time. He turned, and saw a man in official Stormwind colours, bearing a simple letter. He handed it to Edwin, who reluctantly took it. The courier left straight after. Edwin opened the coarse paper, and read the finely written words.

 _'_ _To Edwin Vancleef,_

 _You are hereby exiled from the city of Stormwind, by decree of the King and the house of nobles. If you are found in the city, you will be executed. If you attempt to enter the city, you will be executed. We have Vanessa, and will not tolerate insubordination. For her sake, we suggest you leave Elwynn Forest and never return._

 _The House of Nobles.'_

The letter fell to the table from Edwin's hands. He hoped it would not come to this. He hoped so much that Vanessa was safe from all this mess, that she had managed to flee or her birth gave her some protection. Either the note was a lie, or Vanessa's well-being rested with Edwin's actions.

Edwin rose from his chair and strode out of the inn. He had made his decision. He had spent fourteen years building Stormwind. He would not allow it to be consumed by corrupt rulers. He would not qualm before the king or the power hungry nobles. He would not allow him and his people to be stepped on, used and discarded.

Edwin walked back to the gates of Stormwind, and waited in the trees. He waited all day, seeing all kinds leaving and entering the city, some with horse and cart, others with rough linen bags slung over their shoulders. Some walked with lovers in hand, others stepped the cobblestones ponderously. When the sun fell behind the cloud hewn sky and turned it a bright orange, Edwin walked back to Goldshire, and spent another freezing night among the flimsy straw. At the first light of dawn, he made the walk back to the Stormwind, eating fruits and berries as he went. Again he waited and watched, for some hours, until he saw what he had been waiting for. Four horses came trotting up the road towards Stormwind, pulling a large wagon filled with smooth stone bricks. Three men accompanied the horses and wagon, perched atop the towering mass. Edwin didn't know them personally, but they would know him. One of the three noticed him as Edwin walked up.

"Edwin Vancleef! A surprise to see you outside the gates of Stormwind. Has the Old Town reconstruction finished already?"

Edwin ignored the question. The genial attitude of the man at odds with his turmoil.

"I've been exiled from the city. They have Vanessa and are threatening me with her. Please, get word to the Stonemasons. Ask Burrlem, Krobist and Pypa to find me by the Goldshire river tonight. And Bazzil, if he is around."

The three looked shocked. "Exiled?.. Why? What did you do to earn exile?"

"I asked for the Stonemasons to be paid. The king and the house of nobles refused. You must go, I cannot be seen talking to you. Will you do this thing for me?"

"Yes. We will do this for you Edwin. If Stormwind refuses to pay the Stonemasons, we are with you as well."

Edwin nodded, and the men encouraged the horses back to movement, the large wooden wheels of the wagon creaking as it rolled. Satisfied that at least one of the Stonemasons would find their way to him tonight, Edwin went back to the inn, and waited for nightfall.

Edwin went to the river just before the suns light had fully vanished from the lands, and he waited in a thicket of bushes and trees, hidden from view. Wolfes howled in the distance, and birds flew soundlessly through the woodland. Edwin wasn't waiting long before he heard the sounds of rustling and snapping moving towards him. From the gloomy light, he saw the face of four men he had called upon. Bazzil led them through the dark woods.

"Bazzil. I am so glad to see you." Edwin said, causing the four to stop suddenly. Edwin walked out from the thicket, revealing himself with the moons pale light.

"Burrlem. Krobist. Pypar. Thank you for coming."

"What's all this about you getting exiled? Is it true?" Bazzil asked. Edwin could hear the anger in his voice. Bazzil had little love for the rich.

"It is true. And as you already know, the king and nobles have decided to not pay us. And they have Vanessa. We were attacked as we tried to leave the city."

Krobist shook his small, gnomish head. Whilst he was no good for heavy labour, Krobist had a good mind for numbers and problem solving.

"So it's rebellion then? We cannot let them get away with this."

"Aye. We'll show those royal bastards we can bite back if we need to." Burrlem added.

"We are in a dangerous position. The Stormwind guard grows stronger every day, more recruits are trained, and more weapons are forged. If we are to fight back, we need support. We aren't the only ones going without pay. As long as the king doesn't suspect you of rebelling, you should be safe within the city walls. We can use this to our advantage. Find the other workers, gather them to our cause."

"It will be done. There are many who will need little convincing." Bazzil replied.

"You really mean it?" Pypar asked incredulously. "You mean to rebel against the alliance? To form a brigand of laborours and builders, and do what? Throw the king from his keep?"

"We will fight for what we are owed, with whatever means we can. It's either that, or live in the dirt until we find more work, and leave the city to fester and rot with the diseased who rule it. We aren't trained warriors. But if we can show the people of this city who their rulers truly are, we can bring about a change for the better, for everyone."

Pypar sighed sadly. "We just emerged from the worst war we have ever faced, and it nearly killed us all. You wish to throw us into more conflict?"

"Better to fight for what's right and just, then live in the dark all your life. We are Stonemasons. We don't leave a job half done, and we don't shy away from a challenge."

They spent the rest of the night talking and discussing their plans; who they thought would join them, how to avoid detection from the nobles, when they would next meet. Edwin's thoughts strayed to Vanessa as the night grew colder and the bushes became wet with dew. The constant, gentle sound of the river flowing over smooth stones trailed away when the four Stonemasons and Edwin left each other's company.

The following week, Edwin met with the Stonemasons again. A group of twenty came with them, to meet far away from the city, hidden in the woodlands of Elwynn. None of those who worked to build the city had been paid, and the group represented hundreds of angry dwarves, humans and gnomes. They discussed the king and the noble's failure, and how best to act. It was Edwin they listened to, and he told them to be patient, to gather more to their side and use the everyday citizens of the city as leverage against the king. After that day, Edwin felt himself at the head of something powerful and dangerous. Anger was building towards rage, as those who had spent so long on the city were forced to live on the street. The city was more or less complete, and the empty buildings left for the workers to live in dwindled every day.

Week by week, Edwin met in secret with all kinds. More and more proclaimed their wish to see something done with the king and nobles. As far as anyone could tell, their meetings and plans were still a secret to the king, yet Edwin knew it was only a matter of time before he found out. As more got involved, the chance of their rebellion being discovered grew exponentially. They needed to act before the nobles.

Edwin asked all he could for news or sightings of Vanessa, and received nothing. No one had seen her, no one had heard from her. As far as Edwin could tell, she vanished from all existence that day on the bridge. Edwin feared deeply as to what the nobles would do with her, if they found out what he was forging. His fear for her safety left a sick feeling with him, day and night. He took that feeling, and turned it into hatred for the ones who did this. They would not get away with it, Edwin told himself. Him and the workers of the city would show the rich and powerful just how much power they have, when the ones they claim dominion over chose to revolt. And during the turmoil they create, Edwin thought sadly, he would find Vanessa. He would find her, and they would leave Stormwind, leave Elwynn, leave the whole Eastern Kingdoms. They would leave the Alliance and Stormwind to squabble and wrestle for more power and more wealth. Vanessa and Edwin would live far, far away, in the heart of Kalimdor, where only a rare few ships dare journey to. The lands are not well known to humans, most of Edwin's knowledge is of children's tales and legends passed down through the generations. Deep in a forest they would travel to, with trees that touch the sky and creatures that enchant the night. Rivers and lakes to fish and swim in, horses to travel the lands whenever they wished, a new world in front of them with nothing to hold them back. It was, Edwin thought, the only real thing he wanted out of this rebellion, justice and payment be damned. He only wanted Vanessa back.

After three months of talks, secret meetings and recruitment, Edwin estimated three hundred had come forth to join them. It was not only Stonemasons and builders anymore. Many others had not been happy with how the nobles had been treating the common folk lately. Traders and couriers hired to gather and move all sorts over the continent to Stormwind were not being paid by the nobles. Carpenters and furnishers who were promised pay by the nobles for their work had received nothing. The time to act was now, Edwin thought. Recently, more guards had been posted at the gates of Stormwind and patrolling the streets. A few groups of guards had even been seen walking the woods of Elwynn, and traipsing around Goldshire. Hopefully the king did not know exactly what was being planned, or the magnitude of it. But Edwin thought he must know something was brewing. Before the king or the nobles caught on to the rebellion, Edwin must act.

In the dark of night, a meeting was arranged, far to the west of Stormwind. Around thirty came, leaders of groups or those who spoke for others. Some trickled from the city throughout the day, as to not arouse suspicion. Others had left the following day, and spent the night in Goldshire. On a moonless night, in a small open area amongst the woodlands of Elwynn, with the trees and bushes alight with colour from torches and lanterns, they planned their first move. They needed to win the citizens of Stormwind to their side, they all agreed. With them, the king and the nobles wouldn't dare exile them all. There was much discussion and many suggestions on how best to do this. There common cause united them all, and Edwin felt a close connection to the group that had gathered. In the cold dark night, they were plotting an undertaking of immense scale. It made them all feel powerful, and part of something greater than themselves.

Hours passed by in what felt like minutes as those who had come came to a decision. In the end, they turned to Edwin for the final answer. Protests proclamations and posters was there fist move. They would reveal to the thousands of citizens how the king and his nobles refused to pay those who had built the city they live in. They would reveal how those who pushed too much for payment were exiled from the city. They would speak of living on the streets, now that almost all the buildings were occupied. They would speak of fourteen years of hard work, and nothing for it. Those who lived and worked in the city would know the truth of those who rule, and, Edwin hoped, they would turn against them.

The forty who had come left with high spirits and hearts full of righteous determination. Over the next few weeks, the hundreds who had joined their cause were slowly conscribed to help. Protests were setup, blocking entrance and exit from the keep. Posters were placed throughout the city, conveying the lack of payment. The response from the king and nobles was swift. The guard was deployed to disperse protests promptly, posters were torn down, and those found protesting were exiled. They quickly found out, however, that they could not keep track of a hundred people. Exiles were meaningless if you cannot remember the face of who has been exiled. So the protests continued, and the city heard. As the weeks turned into months, the guard became more aggressive, baring steel to force the workers out of the city whenever they were seen. Shopkeepers, traders, hunters and fishermen joined in with the protests as time moved on, and the city became infused with the anger that Edwin had brought upon them. But he could not see if for himself, for the gates were still heavily guarded, and Edwin's was the face they were looking for.

Again, Edwin asked the Stonemasons to look out for Vanessa, and again, they found nothing. He had not shown himself in Stormwind, but the fact that the Stonemasons were one of the major parties involved with the protests led Edwin to believe that the king suspected he was behind them. Why he had not heard any threats from the king or the nobles, he was not sure. Perhaps, Edwin thought, they were simply waiting for the right time. Whilst those involved with the protests looked to Edwin as their leader, Edwin had no illusions of control. If he told them all to stop for Vanessa's sake, they would not do it. For them, there was so much more at stake than the life of one person, and a member of the house of nobles at that, the very people they were protesting against. But for Edwin, it was everything. And as time rolled by, Edwin become sadder and sadder. He kept a confident and strong demeanour when directing those that followed him, but when he was left alone, sleeping in the houses of some in Elwynn who were sympathetic to his cause, he didn't feel good about what was happening. His thirst for it all had left that day on the bridge, and that's exactly what the king wanted. Edwin was not so easily manipulated.

At some point, Edwin stopped and looked back at the time that had passed. Nine months, he realised, since he and Vanessa were attacked. Nine months since the king denied them payment, and the Stonemasons followed him in the beginning of a rebellion. The guard was vigilant and quick to silence protests and dissent, but they did nothing more. The citizens of the city heard the message, many grew a dislike for the king and the nobles. At some point they had been caught in a rut were nothing more happened. No one had been paid, the protests kept happening and the guard kept dispersing them. It seemed the king cared little that the citizens disliked him. Spurred on by his frustration and misery at hearing nothing of Vanessa, Edwin decided protests were not enough to get the message across. They would have to show the nobles that the voices they hear in the streets proclaiming their corruption were more than just voices – they were anger and violence.


	8. Chapter 8 - Fury

Chapter 8: Fury

The city of Stormwind was swarmed with simmering hatred. Hundreds who had spent years of their lives working for the nobles to build and care for this city, lived on the cold streets. With no money and nowhere to go, it was this hatred that sustained them. Hatred for the rich and the powerful, who had used and discarded them, and who did nothing as they protested and shouted their anger. The citizens of the city had heard the message, and many had joined them in their maligning of the king. Yet, it achieved nothing. The members of the house of nobles, and the king of the city cared not at all. The king and queen live happily together, having just born an heir to the throne, baby Anduin Wrynn.

When it became clear their current tactic was availing them nothing, Edwin called for a meeting. As before, many leaders of groups came to meet in the dark forests of Elwynn. This time, Edwin was in no mood for half measures. He had not seen Vanessa for nine months, and feared something terrible had happened to her. But he didn't think about that, he couldn't think about that. He would find her, whatever it took. And thus it was that Edwin and his group of rebels talked of stealing weapons and armour, of blacksmiths and leatherworkers who had joined their cause creating armaments, and of finally taking the fight to the king. No longer would they run and hide when the guard came to throw them from the city. They meant to charge the streets in numbers, with steel in their hands and a lust for violence, and Edwin would join them.

They set the time for three weeks. In three weeks, they would turn the peaceful streets of Stormwind into destruction and mayhem. Until then, they plotted and planned to gather what weapons they could. Over the months of their growing operations, a close comradery formed between the hundreds. Food and shelter was shared when it could, and those who had professions or materials to aid gave them gladly. Tension and anticipation grew as the days went by, many left the city by night and day, to spar and practise in the hidden depths of the forest. There was an eagerness to fight, to make a stand and show the king they were a real threat, a powerful force that demands to be heard.

A few days before they had planned the rebellion in the city, those that had joined their cause began to trickle into the woodlands. A camp was set up in the forests that swelled over a few short days. In the end, they had massed enough weapons to arm nearly half of the four hundred or so who had wished to join them. The mood in the camp was something Edwin had never seen before. Electric apprehension infused everyone, an impatient mass of fury waiting to be unleashed. The nine months of protests, living homeless, being chased from the city and shouting to deaf ears had led to this moment.

The sun was rising over the spires of Stormwind the morning they moved from the camp. This was it. This was the day the hundreds who had joined the cause finally made a stand. For better or worse, Edwin had no doubt all their lives would be changed by the time the sun set behind the lands. Edwin walked with the front line, a short steel sword in his hand, a harsh grip on the leather pommel. He could feel his heart beating hard, his stomach felt as if someone had cut it to ribbons. He could see the men around him shared his feeling, there constantly shifting and moving, talking and chatting with each other. It wasn't long until the trees thinned, and the white walls of Stormwind came into view. The usual handful of guards stood by, watching vigilantly. The sight of the gates and the guards brought what they were doing into reality. An army was marching into Stormwind, burning with hatred. Edwin knew a second's doubt as the guards noticed the hundreds emerging from the trees. There perplexed faces showing fear. Then the moment caught them, and before anyone could think, the workers and builders, lumbereres and stonecutters were charging full speed towards the city. The ground shook with their ferocity, and the air was filled with shouts and screams. Righteous euphoria filled the hearts of the assailants as they ran, thundering towards the gates. The guards ran the other way. Through the gates they went, and over the bridge into the city, spilling through the inner walls and into the trade district. The citizens of the city screamed and ran as they poured in.

"For the Stonemasons!" They shouted, and "Today the corruption ends!", "We are slaves to no one!". Carts were toppled, stones smashed through shop windows, market stalls were trampled. Hundreds drunk on vengeance and justice wreaked havoc in the city of Stormwind.

Edwin was enthralled by the atmosphere. He had never felt part of something greater, never felt more powerful or more in control of his life as he did in that moment. The massive group of them wound their way through the city, and as they were going past the mage district, Edwin stopped. The tide of fury swept round him as he stood in the middle of the cobblestone street. All of a sudden, he was detached from those around him, and his thoughts turned to Vanessa. This violence, this justice, it wasn't what Edwin wanted. He slipped away, heading under the smooth stone arch into the mage district. The loud shouting and thumping and running of the rebels faded as he walked the grassy paths. He heard it now as the citizens of the city heard it – angry, dangerous invaders. The sound would bring fear to anyone, Edwin thought.

Edwin knew where he was going, and he knew why. The slaughtered lamb inn, to find Vanessa. How he came to this realisation, he wasn't quite sure. The madly winding ways were mostly empty. Faces poked through windows, doors were closed shut. Some few brave souls were outside, fearfully looking around, the riot sounding as if it were coming from all directions. At the far edge of the district, he at last came to the slaughtered lamb inn. A dark place, it had an air of staleness and of cloying smoke. Edwin pushed open the creaking door and entered, leaving the madness of the riot behind him, forgotten. Dark wooden chairs and tables were scattered about the open area, flickering candles casting long and deep shadows across the crooked wooden floors. The grimy windows let very little light in. There were only a few in the inn. One man sat hunched over a tankard of something, cloaked head to feet in a voluminous cloak, muttering softly to himself. A group of three men sat at another table, there grim faces looked as if they'd been chiselled from cold stone. The barkeep had large drooping eyes, tattered clothes and balding hair. He gave Edwin a look, taking a good notice of the sword at his hip and his own ragged clothing, but said nothing. Edwin walked past them all, to the back of the inn, where steps led down to a dark and narrow passageway. He slowed half way down, and thought about what he was doing. Why had he come down here? What made him believe Vanessa was here? Blood pounded in Edwin's ears. His breath came faster and faster as he continued down the passageway. He had done so much over the months, all with the hope of finding Vanessa.

Before long, Edwin saw an orange glow ahead, and emerged into a bland room with a low, dusty ceiling. Cobwebs littered the corners, an old table and set of chairs sat to one side.

"Welcome Edwin. I'd hoped you'd come here." The sinister voice came from behind him. A middle-aged woman was waiting by the wall, cloaked in shadows.

"Is it Vanessa you are after? Oh, don't worry. She's here." Her voice was slithering and slimy, and it sent a chill down Edwin's spine.

"Who are you?" He demanded, before she could say more. His hand drifted to the sword. The women smiled, slightly more widely than was usual. The low candlelight gave her a frighteningly unnatural look.

"Oh, just another noble. Like your Vanessa." Edwin began to hate the taunting way she would say her name. He was the one with the sword, he reminded himself. He charged into this city at the head of an army. He did it all for Vanessa, and this woman was not going to stop him. There was only one path leading in, and one door leading out. The women had said Vanessa was here, so Edwin turned for the door.

"You'll see her soon enough. Here, don't just take my word for it. I'll show you." Edwin turned back to her as the air thrummed with unrest. The flames from the candles flickered violently, and dark shadows whipped forth from her hands. For a second, nothing more happened. Then Edwin heard a bloodcurdling scream come somewhere beyond the door. Vanessa. She screamed without constraint, and when she ran out of breath, she sobbed. Edwin threw himself at the door, and heard a satisfying crack as it bowed inwards. He had never felt such rage in all his life.

"We'll have none of that now, Edwin. You'll see her soon, as I told you. I always keep my promises. And I promise you'll watch her die today. I may even let you hold her as I do it." The women said with such a cold and icy tone. Once again, the air thrummed with power. Before Edwin took another charge at the door, he took a small capsule from a pocket and threw it before her. He covered his ears and closed his eyes the moment before it collided with the dusty ground. It still dazed him. An intense wave of sound burst from the ground, and smoke billowed out, covering the room. It caught in his throat, and his eyes began to water. The lady had not expected Edwin's quick movements or his defiance. He steadied himself, looked at the door that stood between him and Vanessa, and ran, as fast as his legs could possibly take him, without a care for the impact. He crashed through, the old door caving in and he toppled with it. He could hear her clearer now, crying somewhere beyond in the pitch black. It was freezing cold, the ceiling barely high enough to stand straight. He stood, and quickly moved down the corridor. His steps echoed into the darkness, and he heard Vanessa whimper as he got closer.

"No, please no" She cried in mindless fear as Edwin drew closer. He turned a corner, and emerged into a dimly lit room. A single torch stood at one side, it's light glimmering of rows of iron bars. Edwin took the torch, and went to the sound of her. The light spilled over a body huddled in the corner of a damp cell. She wore filthy ragged clothing; Edwin could believe she had been wearing them for the last nine months. The cell floor was littered with pools of dried blood. She huddled in the corner of the dark, cold place, seeming so fragile and so broken. Edwin had not seen her for nine months. He had imaged every possibility, but seeing her like this hurt him more than any sword ever could. But she was there, lying in front of him. Vanessa. He had done so much to get here, and it was all worth it. He tried to find his voice, but tears fell instead.

"Vanessa" He finally managed. She inhaled sharply and shuddered.

"Vaneesa. It's me. It's Edwin."

Slowly, she shuffled and peeked an eye out from her rotten clothing. Edwin saw fear and hope. Broken she may be, but she was still Vanessa, Edwin reminded himself. He knew how to get here back.

"Come on Vanessa. I distracted the lady, but she'll come for us soon. We must leave, help me get you out of here. We don't have much time."

It did exactly as he hoped. Vanessa fearfully looked around, then got to her feet. Cuts and bruises deformed her body and face. Her fingers were bloody, the nails scratched to nothing. But when she looked at Edwin, he saw the determination in her. He saw the will to live, and fight back. Edwin had never known anyone as strong as her. But as she took a step towards him, her legs buckled and she fell hard. She cried out, and the determination fled. Edwin drew his sword from its belt, and began to hack at the chain. It wrapped the iron bars of the cell with the barred door, with a rusty padlock at the end. This whole area had clearly survived the war, and had been here for some time. The steel clanged loudly as Edwin chopped at the old iron. The vibrations crept up his arm and left him feeling weak, but he did not stop. Again and again he swung at the iron, until at last the chain fell to the ground, one of the links cut through. Vanessa hadn't moved from her fall. Edwin wished he could embrace her, but he thought that a bad idea.

"Vanessa" He said softly, the flickering flame illuminating the two of them, his face soaking in the heat. He kneeled before her as she lay on the damp ground, crying into her arms. All around them was the dimly lit stone walls of the cell, and beyond that, darkness. The air was stale and smelled of mould. Edwin thought of the deep forest in Kalimdor again.

"We must go. We'll go far away, far from all of this. We'll live together, deep in the heart of Kalimdor. We'll go wherever we wish, whenever we wish it. We can explore the lands by twilight, with twinkling stars above us and grassy earth beneath. We'll build our own home from timber and stone, by a river rich with fish and plant gardens teeming with fruits and herbs. We'll look back on this as a distant memory, half forgotten."

She looked up at him, eyes wet with tears.

"I give you my word. We'll be away from this in no time. Safe from everyone but ourselves." Edwin smiled, a bittersweet feeling in him. Vanessa rose from the ground, and Edwin helped her. When she was on her feet, they embraced, holding on to each other as if it was the last time they could. Edwin knew he'd never let her go again. He wanted to stay there, in that cold and dark place. He wanted to stay with Vanessa, and let nothing hurt her again. He knew he had to leave, and so he guided her back up the corridor, sword buckled and torch in hand.

The cruel women awaited them in the adjoining room. Her face was contorted in a disconcerting mixture of anger and joy.

"I promised you, Edwin. I promised you'd see her die today." She said venomously. Vanessa shook at the sight of her. Edwin said nothing. He reached to his belt and drew the sword, holding it before him. The flickering firelight of the torch in his other hand danced of the worn, silvery edge. He was done with plots and plans and danger. He was getting Vanessa out of here.

"You're a man of action. Quick decisions, and quicker actions. It's gotten you so far. But know this; I am greater than any human, more powerful than any mortal. You may think you know what all this is about, the king, the nobles, your payment – but you don't. You'll die in ignorance, as in life." There was no thrumming in the air to give Edwin warning this time. Edwin felt a dark pressure to his side, and saw Vanessa fall to her knees. Black shadows danced under her skin as she screamed in agony. Edwin surged forward as quick as he could, but the lady was ready. She snapped her arm towards him, and Edwin felt his muscles tense, pulling themselves inward, as if they were trying to burrow into his bones. He couldn't move. Realisation flooded Edwin as he moved his eyes to see Vanessa writhing on the ground. The lady smiled her evil smile, and Edwin wanted nothing more than to cut her in half. He tried to move, tried to act, tried to do anything, but the invisible power crushing his muscles felt infinite. Vanessa had stopped screaming. She grunted and twitched on the floor, sweat beading on her face. Edwin felt there was no way out of this. But he wasn't use to giving up. He took a breath, stepped away from the situation. He ignored the pain from his body, ignored the growing madness of seeing Vanessa slowly fade. Ignored the fury filling his mind. The room was extremely bland; he'd find no help there. He could move ever so slightly, he realised, if he strained as hard as he could. The lady was out of reach, a wicked grin on her face. The torch was still clutched in his left hand, burning away. The sword in the other, held up between him and the women. He had another smoke bomb, but no way to puncture it and release the explosion. He had spark powder in the left pocket of his linen trousers. He'd need to ignite it – the torch. It would be loud and startling, and would hopefully cause the sorceress to lose concentration. It could also burn a whole through Edwin's leg and leave him unable to flee. When no better plan came to his mind, be began to pry his thumb and forefinger from the torch, such that it would tip towards him and fall to his trousers. It was a poor plan, Edwin realised, but the forced slowness of his movements meant he was confident he could control where the torch fell. If he burned to death, so be it. The sorceress likely had a worse death in store for him. He would die with Vanessa, and they'd be together in whatever awaited afterwards, forever. He let thoughts of that fill him while the torch began to topple. He saw the world in slow motion as it spun in the air, and trailed down the linen. The flames licked at his leg, and when the torch had hit the ground, it had left snakes of red that spread across his trousers. The heat quickly surpassed the pain of his muscles, and he felt his skin burning. The lady laughed.

"How clumsy of you. Vanessa isn't dead quite yet Edwin, let's not get ahead of ourselves." As she began to cast a third spell, the spark took light. Edwin could not cover his ears this time. The sound was deafening, and he could feel the skin on his thigh blistering and melting. The tension in his muscles suddenly disappeared, and he flopped to the ground. He wasted no time. Whilst on the ground, he threw the torch at the sorceress. He grabbed Vanessa by the waist, and sword still in his other hand, he swiped at the lady as he ran past her, whilst lifting Vanessa of the ground. He felt the edge bite into the women's flesh. When he came upon the stairs, he dropped the sword, gathered Vanessa in his arms and ran up. He didn't look back, and he didn't falter in his steps. Vanessa was breathing deeply, her eyes closed shut. The last few steps led him to the floor of the inn. Edwin barely saw who was there, and he cared not at all if they thought it strange to see him running away with a limp woman in his hands. He shouldered the door open, and breathed in the clean, fresh air.

A light breeze drifted through the grass-covered streets of the mage district. The sun shone through the thin clouds and lit the city in brightness.

"Edwin…" Vanessa said, her voice weak and small.

"We're out of there now. We'll be safe soon." Edwin said, as he began to walk away from the inn. He could hear the riot now, angry shouts and chants coming from across the city. From the distance, he thought he could tell where it was coming from. The city keep.

"I… I think I can walk." She said in his arms. Edwin nodded and gently put her on her feet. She swayed slightly, but eventually stood straight and took in the district, as she once had so many years ago.

"I was in that cell for so long. I lost count of the days long ago. Constant torture… constant pain…" Her face contorted in remembrance. "How long has it been since the bridge?" She asked fearfully. Edwin was so happy to see her, to see her alive and talking.

"Nine months. The Stonemasons and other workers have continued with the plans we put in motion. They exiled me from the city after the bridge attack."

"What's that sound?" She asked. Edwin smiled.

"That's our plans being carried out. Hundreds joined our cause. We instigated a riot in the streets of Stormwind." Wonder crept into Vanessa's expression as she listened to the distant sounds of vengeance. Edwin led them onwards, towards the gates of the city. He didn't want the sorceress coming after them. Edwin had heard distance is a factor when a sorcerer is casting spells.

"You can't imagine how happy I am to see you, Edwin." She said after a while. "I was so sure I would die in that place. I knew you wouldn't have forgotten me, but for all I was aware, they could have taken you as well." Edwin couldn't find the words to reply. Nine months she had lived in that place, being broken bit by bit. If anyone could come out of that a sane person, it was Vanessa.

The streets of Stormwind were empty. The path back to the gates of the city led them close to the riot. The shouting and chanting grew the closer they walked. Edwin was turning to leave the city when he heard the shouting stop, and silence fill the streets. He and Vanessa exchanged a curious look. They crept around the corner of the trade district, to look across the canals. Hundreds were stood outside the gates to the keep, spilling into the old town and dwarven districts. The king and queen had descended the stone steps of the keep, and stood in a small dais to address the mob.

"I regret that it has come to this." The king boomed across the rioters, his voice carrying across the silence.

"You have made yourself heard. I will tell you this plainly – you will not be paid. We cannot pay you, however much we wished to. Leave this city in peace, or face the consequences." Edwin's heart dropped. He knew the minds of the hundreds gathered – they would not stand down. They began shouting again, demanding justice, demanding blood, demanding for what they were owed. The entirety of the Stormwind guard stood by the keep, polished plate and shining swords, threatening to attack. The king began to descend the dais, as the mob began to throw rocks and stones at the guard and the king. Tiffin did not descend with her royal husband. Tears stood in her eyes, as she shouted, "Please. We'll find a way to pay you, we will find a way to reimburse your years of service." The mob either disregarded her words, or more likely, were too enraged to hear. "I can pay some of you from my own purse, just please, do not create more violence." Insults and stones alike rained down on the guards, and the king ordered the mob to be moved from the city. A row of guards with white and gold shields, emblazed with the proud lion of Stormwind moved to the front of the row and began to push the mob towards the trade district, where Vanessa and Edwin were watching. Some guards were falling as bricks were hurled, and the mob pushed back against the shields. Tiffin was still standing on the dais, watching the commotion, when a fist sized stone arced through the air towards her. Edwin watched as it struck the top of her head, and she fell from the dais. She did not get up, and blood pooled beneath her. Varian turned as he was walking up steps to the keep proper, and stared at his wife. A second passed, and then the king and some guards crowded over Tiffin. When next Edwin saw the king, his face was red with fury.

"Murderers!" he screamed as loud as any human could. It caught the attention of most of those gathered.

"Treasonous cowards! Guards, kill them! Kill those who have killed their own queen!" A sudden tension swept across the guards and the mob. They stood silent for a few seconds. The Stonemasons were silent, the guards looked about at each other.

"Your king commands you kill these murderers!" The king shouted again. Some of the guards drew their swords, the sound of steel cut through the air. Then the rest followed suit, and they pushed their way into the mob, cutting into those who stood closest. The armed members of the mob surged to meet them, steel hitting steel suddenly filled the city. Blood smothered the cobblestones as men died. Edwin watched in horror as the riot turned to a battle between the untrained and unarmoured who followed him, and the loyal guards of Stormwind. It was not a close battle. As the first row of workers fell to the guards, many started to flee the city. Some stood their ground, swords in hand, ready to meet the guard. Edwin didn't wait around to see what happened next – he and Vanessa followed as the first few rioters ran for the gates of the city.

The horror of the day fled as Edwin and Vanessa left the city, and entered the peaceful woods of Elwynn. He left the madness of the riot, the pain of finding Vanessa in that cell, the sadness of seeing his men cut down behind him. He listened to the sound of the birds sweeping through the trees, the wind rustling the leaves of orange and red. He led Vanessa from the road, and for a while, they walked amongst the rolling hills, just happy to be together. They found the river, and walked alongside it, soothed by its gentle sounds. All that had happened since the war, all the mounting pain and anguish, Edwin felt it was a worthy trade for those few hours they spent walking the woodlands together.

"What of the rebellion we started?" Vanessa asked, as a light breeze rustled the colourful trees and birds chirped sweetly from every direction.

"We ignited this friction, and we guided it to where it is now. But we were not the cause. If we had not lead them, someone else would have, and someone else will take over now that we've left." Vanessa smiled. It was the answer she had hoped for.

"I thought justice for the wrongs that had been done to the Stonemasons was the most important thing in the world. It took nearly losing you to realise that's not the truth. Being with you is far more important than anything else ever could be. The Stonemasons will find justice with or without me."

Edwin and Vanessa both felt happy for the first time in a long year.

When the sun turned the sky red, Edwin guided her back to the camp. They needed a place to sleep tonight, and he wished to say his goodbyes to the Stonemasons. What would happen to those who had followed him now, he wasn't sure. He'd have to find someone to lead them, someone who could continue the cause. Edwin hoped the king and the nobles would one day pay for what they had done, for all of it. Yet, it wasn't worth fighting anymore. He had all he wanted now.

The camp that had been filled with excited fighters this morning, harboured only weariness and sorrow. Men traipsed about the trodden ground, heads down, talking softly to each other. They had suffered a costly defeat. Many had died, and their actions had killed the queen, the only one who seemed to genuinely wish to see them paid. The king would not tolerate them in the city any longer. Edwin let that thought drift past him as he slept beside Vanessa for the first time in so long. It seemed he and Vanessa were the only two people who slept happy that night.


	9. Chapter 9 - Defias Conviction

Chapter 9: Defias Conviction

Edwin dreamt. He saw trees that touched the sky and the streets of Stormwind that he had spent years to build filled with laughter and life. He saw a house of wood and stone, standing peacefully by a river surrounded with purple and green grass. He remembered Vanessa in the streets of the half destroyed city, handing a mug of steaming hot tea to him as they discussed the construction of the keep. At some point, his dreams turned darker, and he saw Vanessa crumpled in the corner of a cold dark cell, crying until she had no tears left to shed. The riot was all around him then, men stampeding and shouting, pushing and shoving. "We are under attack" They shouted, and "Archers!". Edwin thought that a strange thing for them to say. Then the dream faded, but he could still hear the shouting, the stampeding, the death. He opened his eyes to dancing firelight in the dark. He turned over to see Vanessa fast asleep. He shook her, as he took in what was happening. Mist covered the woods, the moon hidden behind thick clouds. He could barely see the trees in front of the straw pallet he and Vanessa shared. Half cloaked in the mists, a man lay with arrows protruding from his body. Edwin grabbed the sword that had fallen beside him. As he was making the few steps back to Vanessa, an arrow flew past him, coming from nowhere and being consumed by the mist, whistling as it whipped by. Edwin could hear people running, and steel hitting steel, and cries as people took fatal wounds. He crouched down by Vanessa, the two of them caught in a storm they had no more business being in.

"Stay low. It must be the Stormwind guard. Let's get out of here." Edwin told her. Vanessa nodded.

"Is there a weapon for me?" She asked, keeping the fear from her voice. Edwin procured the knife he always kept with him beneath his jacket, and handed it to her. Then they began to move through the camp. Torches lay in the mud, burning slowly. Arrows whistled from all around, hitting tents and trees. A man in plate emerged from the mist, his armour the blue and silver of Stormwind. A ragged looking man was facing him with a notched sword, being driven back as he tried desperately to block all the swings raining down from the guard. After a quick feint to one side, the guard plunged his steel into the chest of the man, and quickly pulled it out. The man fell to the ground, clutching the blood as it leaked from him. The guard looked around, and ran off. Edwin breathed a sigh of relief. As they went further from the camp, more bodies emerged. It seemed they had been surrounded in the night, and the hundred or so remaining rebels had risen to meet them. He saw more fighting here. Guards lay dead in the ground, there usually polished plate stained with dirt and blood. The rebels outnumbered the guards, and in many places, Edwin saw two or three of his men facing a single attacker. He kept low, and kept moving. He heard footsteps behind him, and turned in time to see a mass of plate and steel charging straight for him, sword dripping red with blood. Edwin stepped in front of Vanessa, and planted his feet firmly in the mud. He kept his mind clear, and readied his sword. He had very little training with a sword, and knew he was outmatched. The guard came in with a lunge, straight to Edwin's chest. Edwin stepped back and deflected the attack before the sword could reach him. He was quick, and as soon as Edwin had recovered, another blow came arcing for his chest. Another step back Edwin took, swatting the sword away with his own. He hoped if he could survive long enough, someone would help. The guard kept driving him back, and Edwin kept up his defence, his eyes fixed on the sword edge. The guard slouched and swung his sword for Edwin's leg, causing him to jump back. The guard pushed forwards, his sword up and swinging faster than Edwin could believe. He took a step backwards, and it was barely enough, as the steel sliced through Edwin's shirt and tore skin from his chest. Then Bazzil was beside him, his own sword rising to meet the guards. Edwin used the moment of startlement that came over the guard to drive his sword into his side. Knowing the plate would be hard to pierce, Edwin pushed with all his might. The sword slid into the man, but not so deep as to be fatal. He grunted and swung his sword wildly at Edwin in response. Edwin left the sword and jumped back to avoid the swing. Bazzil then drove his own sword into the guard's neck. The man fell to his knees, and then to the mud. Another solider dead, fighting for the wrong cause, Edwin thought.

"Edwin." Vanessa shouted from somewhere beyond the mists. He had lost sight of her in the fight, he realised. He followed her voice, and found her sitting leaned against a tree. An arrow had found its way into her leg.

"Take me away from here. Please. I cannot bear it." She pleaded, clutching her leg. Edwin scooped her up and went. Men died around him, but he didn't stop. The hellish night smelled of death and fear, the mist cloaking it all in sickening mystery. They would not take Vanessa away from him. Not now, not after so long. He didn't want to be a part of this. He felt the blood from her wound run over his hands as he carried her through the nightmare. Arrows continued to whistle by, and Edwin focused only on getting out of the death trap, step by step. He heard a thud come from his arms, as Vanessa took a sharp breath. Edwin looked down into her face. Tears stood in her eyes as she stared back. She lifted a limp arm to touch his cheek, before it fell away beside her. He kneeled where he was, and laid her on the ground. He pushed the hair from her face, and tucked it behind her ears, as she had always liked it. He remembered what he had said the day before. He had told her of his dreams of Kalimdor. The house they were to build, deep in the forests, where the trees touched the sky and mystical creatures lived in tranquillity among the untouched wilds. They would explore the lands for the rest of their lives, whenever they wished to. And in just a few moments, it had all died before him. He moved to close her eyes, and realised his hands were shaking too much. He knelt beside her for a while, his own tears falling to her still body, as the rest of the world faded into nothing and he was left alone, just Vanessa and himself kneeling over her beaten and bruised body. Only in that nothingness could he come to terms with what had happened. Only there could he process his sorrow. When at last he looked up, the sun was rising, burning the mists away. The fighting had ended, and an orange glow spread across the lands. He picked her up from the muddy ground, and carried her away. It was the longest walk Edwin had ever made, but eventually he came to the riverside. He had no shovel to bury her. Later he would return, to lay Vanessa to rest beside the running waters and colourful flowers. For now, he left her body nestled within the green grass. It was a beautiful morning, yet there was nothing beautiful left in the world for Edwin.

The future he had dreamed of for years had died in his arms. There was another life, waiting for him to commit to. The one he had tried to avoid, yet had become to entangled with.

The camp was a bloody mess. Bodies littered the ground, tents and pallets burnt to a crisp. Many lingered, dragging bodies into a pile, sorting through the mess. They looked as Edwin approached. He could not bring Vanessa back. But he could avenge her. He could make those that tortured and eventually killed her pay. He could show the king and the nobles what true anger was, and he would not stop until he had made the world a better place, in Vanessa's name. Edwin would show Vanessa's killers what pain and tragedy was, whatever the cost. Edwin remembered seeing Vanessa in that cell. He remembered the attack on the bridge. He remembered the arrow sticking from her chest, and her sad eyes. Instead of sadness filling him, he turned it all to rage.

A man stepped upon a tree stump, the remains of a bloody battle all around him. His eyes showed pure fury, and his heart bled from tragedy. His clothes were torn and ragged, but he stood as a ruler among killers.

"When the sun rose yesterday, we were a tide of deadly justice. Today, we are beaten and broken. We knew the king to be a petty and unjust man. Now we know he is a coward, slaughtering us in our sleep. We built Stormwind from our own hands, and have allowed it to be infested with the power-hungry, and the uncaring. We will stand for it no longer! If the king wishes to ambush us with knives in the dark, then we will fight back!"

Those gathered cheered wildly, fists raised. Their devotion to the cause was unquestionable in that moment.

"If the king comes at us with his knights of polished armour and swords of sharpest steel, we will fight back!" The man bellowed, his voice unrestrained and full of purpose. The crowd roared in return.

"If the king sends an army to our homes, if he banishes us from every land, even if he hunts us down to the edges of this world, we will fight back!" Thunder roared through the forest and the air thrummed with emotion as the men gathered stamped their feet, drew their swords and cried out there accord.

"We were Stonemasons, and wood cutters, and builders, labourers, traders. No longer do we serve the rich and the powerful. No longer are we slaves to their wishes. Today, we are assassin's, thieves, brigands. Today, we leave our old lives behind. There can never be peace whilst the corrupt rule. There can never be a fair and just world when those leading it are ruthless murderers who care for nothing but themselves. Join me in this cause, and together we will bring this kingdom down, piece by piece. The king will know our names, and he shall fear them."

A brotherhood like no other formed that morning, as the sun rose above the mountains and lit the forests of Elwynn, the buildings of Stormwind, and the body of Edwin Vancleef's lost love. The man who was once the leader of the Stonemasons, an esteemed group of builders and engineers, had been changed and forged into something else. A man with an unquenchable thirst to destroy the king and bring justice and vengeance to the world left that place of battle and death, and would lead his followers to Westfall, to build a true rebellion. But first, he buried Vanessa in a patch of purple and red flowers, next to the ever-flowing river, where the trees touched naught but the air above them.


End file.
